


Лесной царь

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Чтобы остановить войну, Гюнтеру необходимо как можно быстрее выполнить свое поручение. Адальберт, как бы он ни ненавидел мазоку, соглашается стать его проводником через зловещий лес, не подозревая, чем это обернется для них обоих





	Лесной царь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erl-King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231938) by [Crystalwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/pseuds/Crystalwren). 



«Дитя, я пленился твоей красотой:   
Неволей иль волей, а будешь ты мой». –   
«Родимый, лесной царь нас хочет догнать;   
Уж вот он: мне душно, мне тяжко дышать».   
 _Гёте, «Лесной царь» (пер. В.А. Жуковского)_

  
Воздух пах сырой землей, зеленью и разложением, а ковер из опавшей листвы был таким толстым, что приглушал даже стук лошадиных копыт.  
Адальберт вздрогнул и поплотнее закутался в плащ. Сколько бы раз он здесь ни проезжал, это напряженная тишина всегда его беспокоила. Дело было не столько в отсутствии шума, сколько в том, что что-то или кто-то здесь будто замер, не издает ни звука и  _очень внимательно слушает_. Это тревожило. Сбивало с толку. И страшило – если уж говорить прямо. Словно сам лес склонился над ними и выжидал – и каждое дерево было маленькой частью сборного лесного разума, который ждал, ждал, ждал, пока пришельцы сделают хоть одну ошибку.  
Ждал и сейчас.  
Он искоса глянул на спутника. Гюнтер фон Крайст выглядел невозмутимым, его идеальное лицо было безмятежно, и если он и нервничал по поводу неестественной тишины, то не подавал вида. Адальберт нахмурился, перевел взгляд обратно на дорогу и подумал, что Гюнтер фон Крайст по части внушения страха не уступит никакому лесу.  
– Похоже, тебя что-то беспокоит.  
От изумления Адальберт резко дернулся, его лошадь фыркнула и сбилась с шага. Гюнтер бросил на него ироничный взгляд, и мазоку зверем глянул в ответ.  
– Просто задумался, – ответил он сквозь звук бешено бьющегося сердца. – Сколько бы раз я здесь ни проезжал, никак не могу привыкнуть к здешней тишине. Но, похоже, тебя не шибко пугает.  
– О, конечно, пугает, – легко ответил Гюнтер, – и очень сильно. Но нам не причинят никакого вреда, пока мы не охотимся, ничего не собираем и не разводим костер.  
– Я так погляжу, ты многое знаешь об этом месте. На кой тебе вообще тогда потребовался проводник?  
– Я знаю про этот лес. Я не знаю через него дороги, – и Гюнтер вновь погрузился в молчание.  
Они подъехали к развилке тропинки, и Адальберт сверился с компасом, хотя уже знал, куда им надо. Он направился на нужный путь, и Гюнтер последовал за ним.  
– Ты отличный следопыт, – через какое-то время заметил Адальберт, – я видел тебя в деле. Разве ты не мог найти дорогу с помощью своей магии?  
– Ему бы это не понравилось.  
– Кому – ему? Юури?  
–  _Королю_ Юури, – поправил Гюнтер, на миг показав зубы. – И нет, не ему. Я говорю про Лесного царя.  
– Лесного царя... – без выражения повторил Адальберт. – Я думал, Лесной царь – это что-то из области старых сказок. Я знаю, что в лесу есть магия. И знаю правила. Я был здесь много раз, но никогда не видел ни следа даже от волоска Лесного царя и не встречал никого, кто мог бы им быть. Так что он просто миф.  
– О нет, – сказал Гюнтер, – нет. Он существует. И этот лес принадлежит ему. Если ты его разочаруешь, он заберет тебя.  
Лошадь Гюнтера фыркнула, и конь Адальберта заржал в ответ. Купол леса был густым, но лучи, проходящие сквозь него, уже начали бледнеть. Времени оставалось мало, так что Адальберт сжал бедра на боках коня, и Гюнтер последовал его примеру.  
Они пустили лошадей легким галопом, не снижая скорости до тех пор, пока не стало слишком темно, чтобы что-то видеть, и только забота о лошадях и страх сойти с тропы остановили их. Становилось холодно, причем холодно и сыро, Адальберт спешился, вслепую нащупал кожаные ремни, удерживающие его седельные сумки, проклиная темноту и онемевшие пальцы, а затем раздалось шипение, в воздухе поплыл запах серы и жженого сахара, и лужайку заполнил тусклый голубой свет. Он ярко освещал острые черты Гюнтера: этот свет и запах исходили из небольшого флакона, зажатого в руке мазоку.  
– Одно из изобретений леди Аниссины, – объяснил он, – если смешать содержимое этого флакончика с содержимым вот этого, то смесь этих порошков будет излучать свет. – Адальберт только невнятно буркнул что-то, сдернул с седла сумки, а жеребец фыркнул и попытался лягнуть его. – Сами позаботьтесь о своем чудовище, лорд фон Гранц, – сказал Гюнтер, и Адальберт молча выругался, думая, насколько сильно ненавидит фон Крайста и всё, что стоит за этим мазоку.  
Они разложили спальные мешки на лужайке и легли спать полностью одетыми. Тускло-голубого света было достаточно, чтобы высветить пар от дыхания Гюнтера, и Адальберт перевел взгляд в темноту, прежде чем начать грызть полоску вяленого мяса, мечтая о стрекотании сверчка, уханьи совы или шорохе пробирающейся сквозь траву мыши – о любом звуке. И о костре тоже.  
– А кто он вообще такой, этот Лесной царь? – Адальберту искренне не хотелось разговаривать, но он ненавидел эту тишину. Он услышал, как Гюнтер заворочался в своем спальном мешке и прочистил горло.  
– Лесной царь – не демон и не призрак, не физическое существо, но и не бесплотное, – Гюнтер плавно перешел на учительский тон. – Есть теория, что он – порождение леса, созданное его ненавистью к огню и стремлением отомстить тем, кто охотится ради мяса или собирает лесные ягоды, но также говорят, что он ловит всех залетающих сюда птиц и оставляет их умирать в клетках и гнить, что он охотится и убивает всех четвероногих животных, что забредают сюда. А еще – что он терпит лишь присутствие мазоку, но маленькие дети, прелестные служанки и прекрасные юноши подвергаются иной опасности – соблазнению, – лекция была прервана зевком, голос Гюнтер становился все тише и тише. – На лицо он красив, но его портят сросшиеся брови. Он рогат, как десятилетний олень, но число рогов варьируется в зависимости от того, ноги у него сейчас или копыта. В злом настрое он носит ожерелье из детских черепов, но когда он настроен благожелательно... то известен тем, что по некой своей причуде может выполнить любое желание... у него рыже-каштановые волосы и прекрасная внешность... Он играет на лире и сладко поет, но струны его лиры сделаны из волос тех, кого он поцеловал и кого больше потом никогда не видели...  
Гюнтер скользнул пониже в свой спальный мешок и больше ничего не сказал. Слышно было лишь ровное дыхание спящего – но, каким бы слабым этот звук ни был, все же это был звук, и Адальберт был благодарен за него. Он яростно хотел горячего жареного мяса и зажаренного на углях свежевыпеченного хлеба, но все, что у него было – солоноватый вкус вяленой свинины, дразнившей рот.  
Острое лязганье.  
Адальберт резко подскочил, сбросив сон, и схватился за рукоять своего широкого меча, прежде чем осознал, что уже рассвет, и Гюнтер неумело возится с походными глиняными мисками и чайником – руки мазоку были неуклюжи со сна. Безнадежно смутившись, Адальберт покраснел, выпутался из своих одеял, а Гюнтер поднял брови и сказал:  
– Вот почему я предпочитаю легкий меч: его проще вытаскивать в спешке.  
Адальберт на это зарычал и перекинул ножны за плечо.  
– Я предпочитаю оружие, в котором чувствуется вес, – ответил он, на что Гюнтер лишь пожал плечами и вручил ему миску с заранее распаренным зерном, смешанным с холодной водой, и Адальберт все бы отдал за чашку горячего чая, но не было никакого способа его раздобыть. Поэтому он забросил ложку холодной густой похлебки в рот, ненавидя все вокруг: этот лес, эту тишину, Гюнтера, который, казалось, ни на секунду не расстраивался о дурацкой причине, заведшей их в это заброшенное всеми место.  
Лошади тревожно ржали, пресловуто известный своим дурным нравом жеребец Адальберта предательски ластился к Гюнтеру, и его владелец добавил к длинному списку преступлений Гюнтера еще и «соблазнение». Гюнтер почистил обеих лошадей скребницей, пока Адальберт приканчивал завтрак, затем отложил скребницу и, ни секунды не стесняясь, снял рубашку.  
Зрелище его совершенного тела ударило по чувствам Адальберта, точно удар грома. Он не был с мазоку уже очень давно; все, что у него осталось – белые волосы, гладкая кожа и сама память о вкусе Джулии, а потом были только человеческие тела, неуклюжие и попорченные тела с волосами на груди и подмышками и тонкими морщинками вокруг ртов и глаз. Физически же Гюнтер был идеален, его кожа была отмечена лишь татуировками его рода, спускавшимися по спине и исчезавшими под поясом штанов, и у Адальберта мелькнула злобная мысль, что хоть тот и не девушка, но достаточно красив, чтобы походить на нее. Лесной царь мог бы серьезно ему навредить; Адальберту даже хотелось, чтобы тот ранил Гюнтера, потому что он сомневался, что тому хоть когда-либо в жизни причиняли боль. Адальберт неистово верил, что страданиями надо делиться. Любое сходство с Джулией, все неуважение к ее памяти стоит отбросить в сторону и больше не вспоминать. Покойся с миром, Джулия.  
Гюнтер вытащил из седельной сумки чистую рубашку, и его нежная кожа скрылась под тканью. Адальберт вздрогнул и отвел глаза к лесу, к нескончаемой зелени.  
– Ты не сомневаешься? – внезапно спросил он. – Ты искренне думаешь, что мы поступаем правильно?  
Гюнтер полуобернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Адальберта.  
– Нет, не сомневаюсь. Я подчиняюсь велению Шин-О, и этого достаточно, – его локти ходили вверх-вниз, пока он застегивал пуговицы. – Однако война не остановится, пока Сарареги у власти. Вот, собственно, и все.  
– Ты хладнокровно готовишься к убийству.  
– Я собираюсь избавиться от него, – резко поправил его Гюнтер. – Убийство – отвратительное слово.  
– Убийство все равно убийство, – сказал Адальберт.  
– Но это необходимо. Если война продолжится, погибнут слишком много и людей, и мазоку. Отруби голову, и тело тоже умрет. Если Сарареги умрет, его армия остановится. – Адальберт на это лишь презрительно усмехнулся, но, конечно же, Гюнтер был прав, и если бы Адальберт сам не был с этим согласен, он бы ни за что не согласился провести Гюнтера через лес Лесного царя.  
– Поехали уже, – отрывисто сказал он.   
Они оседлали лошадей; конь Адальберта упорно пытался понюхать волосы Гюнтера, словно некий странный цветок, и Адальберт раздраженно дернул за уздцы. Гюнтер с упреком посмотрел на него, и Адальберт свирепо посмотрел в ответ, думая, что этот гордый лорд ценит лошадей больше, чем крестьяне – свою землю. И на чем, собственно, фон Крайсты и сделали себе состояние. Гюнтер фон Крайст олицетворял собой все, что только есть неправильного в этом мире, и, вдобавок ко всему, был, проклятье, слишком красив.  
Лесной царь может забрать его. Лесной царь заберет его. Эти слова словно сами скользнули ему в мозг, став там монотонным речитативом. Адальберт пустил коня легким галопом по тропинке и заметил за собой, что повторяет это, словно молитву: «Лесной царь заберет Гюнтера».  
Самое время.  
Вымотавшись и устав от постоянной езды верхом, они добрались до чистого ручья, когда косые лучи послеполуденного солнца начали пробиваться через лесной шатер, и, по безмолвному соглашению, они приостановились, позволив лошадям спуститься по склону к воде, и те, опустив головы в ручей, принялись жадно пить воду, пофыркивая. Все еще сидя верхом, Гюнтер снял с себя сапоги и зашвырнул их на берег, потом сорвал с себя рубашку, намотал перевязь меча на луку седла и прыгнул в воду. Адальберт стиснул зубы, в голове мелькнула мысль, что же у этого безумного мазоку какая-то страсть к разгуливанию голышом, и отчаянно пытался смотреть в небо, пока Гюнтер стаскивал с себя штаны (нижнее белье у него было национального покроя – стринги), доставал из седельной сумки кусок мыла, ловко, точно угорь, скользнул в заводь поглубже и принялся намыливаться.  
Адальберт сидел на коне и мужественно боролся с самим собой. Почти две минуты. Но ему было жарко, тело было все потное, от него несло лошадью, и он нехотя снял сапоги и спрыгнул вниз; штаны немедленно промокли, но вода была прохладной, меж пальцев скользили гладкие мелкие камешки, и почти против воли Адальберт почувствовал, как расслабляется; у края его штанов кружилась вода. Он наклонился, набрал в ладони воду, выплеснул ее на лицо и вздрогнул от острого удовольствия. Тут Гюнтер в чистейшем невежестве о происходящем имел наглость разрушить атмосферу, внезапно начав петь, и шум, издаваемый этим идиотом, был настолько мерзким, что Адальберт резко осознал, что есть вещи похуже, чем неестественная тишина леса. Надтреснутый голос, кошмарное попадание мимо нот, ни малейшего чувства ритма или времени.  
– Ты не мог бы прекратить эти жуткие звуки? Или тебе медведь на ухо наступил?  
Шум прекратился, и Гюнтер неохотно сказал:  
– Да.  
Адальберт повернул голову и посмотрел на Гюнтера – практически обнаженного Гюнтера, скользкого и поблескивающего от мыла, краснеющего Гюнтера, талантливого, изумительного, прекрасного и совершенного Гюнтера, которому только что пришлось признать вслух, что он идеален не во всем.  
– Поверить не могу, – Адальберт чуть не лопался от удовольствия, – так ты действительно полностью лишен музыкального слуха? – Гюнтер нахмурился и окунулся с головой, промывая волосы. Адальберт усмехнулся и посмотрел на пробивавшиеся сквозь листву столпы света, несмотря ни на что, чувствуя себя счастливым. Возможно, в этом путешествии были не только недостатки... Какое-то движение в лесу – и он резко вздернул голову, заметив выступающие из-за кустов оленьи рога, и внезапно не смог пошевелиться, не смог заговорить, лишь застыв на месте. Его охватил раболепный ужас. Это просто олень, просто олень в кустах – но глубоко в сердце Адальберт знал, что это вовсе не олень.  
– Лесной царь, – прошептал Гюнтер за его спиной, и заклятье спало. Адальберт глянул на Гюнтера, потом перевел взгляд обратно на кусты, но рога уже исчезли.  
– Обычный олень.  
– Нет, – сказал Гюнтер.  
Лесной царь заберет тебя. Адальберт подумал о практически обнаженном Гюнтере, уязвимом в воде, и внезапно осознал весь страшный смысл этого проклятья.   
– Обычный олень, – повторил он, почти отчаянно, но Гюнтер не ответил, только встал и медленно побрел, преодолевая сопротивление воды, к берегу, где лежали его сапоги и штаны. Адальберт наблюдал, как Гюнтер тщетно ищет свою рубашку, но та исчезла, ее нигде не было видно.  
Серебряные волосы при солнечном свете сияли бело-золотым; Адальберт закрыл глаза, думая о волосах Джулии, когда они пили чай в саду незадолго до ее смерти. Он вздрогнул, на миг ему стало холодно – и отнюдь не от воды.  
Они мчались, словно их преследовали все исчадия ада, но день все же подошел к концу, и они, наконец, остановились, обреченные провести еще одну ночь во владениях Лесного царя. Гюнтер не произносил ни слова, пока они раскатывали спальные мешки на лужайке около дороги, его лицо в неестественном синем свете порошка Аниссины казалось каменным. Когда Адальберт посмотрел на свои руки, они показались ему бледными и болезненно выглядящими, в то время как голубой свет делал Гюнтера похожим на статую – и еще более прекрасным. Адальберт почувствовал, как внутри шевельнулось что-то больное и страшное, и стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать: «Нет, нет!» снова и снова, потому что он знал, нутром чуял, что Лесной царь придет ночью, и проклятье обернется правдой.  
Лесной царь заберет его. Лесной царь заберет его.  
Волосы Джулии при солнечном свете, заливающем сад. Чистейшая безмятежность ее лица. Волосы Гюнтера, сияющие белым в послеполуденных лучах.  
Лесной царь заберет его.  
О нет. Нет.  
Давай просто сбежим, давай просто уедем, хотел сказать Адальберт, но за пределом кружка голубого света была чернильная темнота, и они бы постоянно слепо спотыкались, сошли бы с тропы и безнадежно заблудились, а лошади бы непременно оступились, переломали себе ноги, и их пришлось бы оставить здесь, оставить в лесу с Лесным царем, и Сарареги тогда поведет свою армию еще дальше. Владения людей и демонов лягут под его элегантные сапоги, земля станет влажной и скользкой от крови, и череда смертей никогда не кончится.  
Было невероятно тихо.  
Лошади прижались друг к другу, слишком напуганные, чтобы хотя бы заржать или бить копытами. Они стояли, не издавая ни звука, совершенно неподвижно. Адальберт лежал под одеялом, дрожа от холода, единственным слышным ему звуком было его все убыстряющееся дыхание, и он подумал, что видит отблески света на рогах за пределами освещенного круга. Он посмотрел на Гюнтера, лежащего в его спальном мешке – его лицо было спокойным и безмятежным.  
– Он наблюдает за нами, – громко сказал Гюнтер, и Адальберт непроизвольно поежился. Ему хотелось выхватить меч и начать им размахивать, орудуя тяжелым клинком до тех пор, пока не останется ничего, кроме агонизирующего куска мяса, но даже он понимал, что Лесного царя нельзя, невозможно убить.  
Он ощутил порыв ветра – словно кто-то в предвкушении втянул воздух огромными ноздрями.  
Гюнтер вздохнул; раздался шорох одеяла. Адальберт зажмурился, прекрасно зная, что грядет. Все божества, языческие или нет, требуют какой-то жертвы, и жертва может приноситься разными способами, но это всегда должно быть нечто ценное. Лесной царь заберет тебя, если ты не дашь ему то, чего он хочет.  
Тихие шаги рядом. Адальберт открыл глаза, и Гюнтер опустился рядом с ним на колени, его лицо сейчас сплошь состояло из жестких линий, как у статуи.   
– Тише, – сказал он, и Адальберт устремил взгляд в темноту, думая, что если бы у него был выбор, он предпочел бы отрубить себе палец, но выбора не было. Гюнтер положил ладонь ему на лоб; тепло его руки резко контрастировало с ледяной кожей Адальберта. Он дернулся, хватанул ртом воздух, и Гюнтер вновь сказал: «Тише», на этот раз чуть раздраженно.  
Затем его теплая рука скользнула по рту Адальберта, по его горлу и вниз под одеяло, еще ниже, под одежду, ставшую внезапно слишком жаркой и слишком тесной. Гюнтер разделся, и всё в нем было идеально, все без исключения, и у Адальберта в этот момент не мелькнуло ни мысли о Джулии. Кожа Гюнтера, казалось, пылала от его внутреннего жара, его внутреннего огня, когда мазоку накрыл тело Адальберта своим собственным.  
Они не целовались, за что Адальберт был бесконечно благодарен.  
На следующее утро они оседлали лошадей и поехали прочь, тщательно избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза. Адальберт чувствовал, что запачкал память о Джулии, и внезапно воспоминания о ней стали тускнеть, сменяясь вкусом и ощущениями от лорда-мазоку. Что же касается Гюнтера, то его лицо было бледным, глаза ничего не выражали, и Адальберт ощутил, как его покидают нити опутавшей поначалу злобы, потому что, несмотря на всю свою эгоистичность, он понимал, что Гюнтеру тоже пришлось принести что-то в жертву.  
Поэтому они молча ехали через лес; ветви и стволы редели, лучи солнца начали светить ярче, направляя их, чтобы Гюнтер мог убить одного ради спасения многих тысяч.  
Постепенно все вокруг начало оживать, и в воздухе раздались первые нотки птичьих трелей. Затем Адальберт услышал шелест змеи, скользящей сквозь высокую траву сбоку от тропинки. Влияние Лесного царя уходило, слабело и в итоге исчезло, стоило Адальберту фон Гранцу и Гюнтеру фон Крайсту миновать его лес.  
Лесной царь все равно забрал их обоих – и был этим весьма доволен.


End file.
